


斷電

by sacreligiousguy



Series: 日常 [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: 簡直我有史以來寫過最甜（？
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 日常 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	斷電

充滿朝氣與活力的影片結語和窗外濃黑的夜色形成對比。

Brett起身關掉攝影機後回到位置上，Eddy則是打開信箱開始處理工作郵件。

肩上傳來甜蜜的重量，肩膀的主人無聲地勾起了唇角。Brett洗完澡後的頭髮蓬鬆柔軟，搔在Eddy的脖頸處讓他反射性地瑟縮了一下，怕癢的身體本能的想遠離搔癢源。

但面對難得露出撒嬌一面的戀人，他怎麼捨得剝奪他向自己撒嬌的權利；而自己又怎麼可能放過可以好好寵溺他的機會。

Eddy偏頭看了眼賴在肩膀上的人，眼底滿含著笑意和濃烈到化不盡的溫柔，從那人身上傳來的淡淡清香，跟自己身上的味道一樣，Eddy唇邊的弧度似乎又大了些。

不同於拍攝影片時展露給鏡頭的笑容，那是只屬於特別的人、心尖上的人、最重要的人，只為他所綻放、只被他所擁有的笑容。

「嗯？怎麼了？」

沉穩好聽的嗓音鑽入耳中，Brett滿足的蹭了蹭對方的肩頸，理所當然地又引出對方那要縮不縮的反應。

Brett很喜歡Eddy用這種聲調對他說話，低沉卻繾綣溫柔的低聲呢喃，他一直覺得Eddy的聲音充滿魔力，不論何時、何地、何種情況，只要聽見Eddy，他就會感到安心、放鬆、充滿安全感，那向外界豎起的尖銳稜角也都能被他撫平。

「好累喔，Eddy。」

輕軟的語調是甜膩的蜜糖，綿密地淋在Eddy的心上，讓它軟的一塌糊塗。

Eddy的笑容更深了，他屈起右手，輕輕抓了抓Brett順塌在腦袋上的前髮，又將他久為打理而稍長的瀏海往旁邊撥了撥，指背在Brett的頰邊輕緩的摩挲著，Brett舒服的瞇起眼睛，像隻隨時會打咕嚕的貓。

這是很瘋狂的一個禮拜，為了準備新企劃，兩人每天都工作到深夜、每晚都睡不到五個小時，什麼「日出而作，日落而息」都是假的，在他們這裡只有「日出而作，月落而息」，Brett的眼下甚至已經出現一片淡淡的青黑色，當然Eddy也不遑多讓，兩人在新拍的影片中都是肉眼可見的疲憊，即使強打起精神，偶爾露出的疲累神色還是會出賣他們。

「已經拍完今天最後一支影片了，可以休息了。」

Brett的頭頂也傳來輕微的重量，想必是另一顆毛茸茸的腦袋在跟他玩疊羅漢。

「你呢？不休息嗎？」

欣然受下對方的重量，看著戀人大有繼續跟工作奮鬥的架勢，Brett有些擔心他明明也累壞了卻還強撐。

「我再工作一下就好。」

既然本人都這麼說了，那Brett也不想硬逼著他要一起休息。

「喔……我肚子餓了。」

Brett伸手摸了摸自己乾扁下去的肚皮，覺得即刻需要被珍奶灌溉。

Eddy看了眼時間，時針已過換日線，別說外送了，還有沒有開著的店家都很難說。

「已經很晚了，等等給你泡個牛奶麥片吧，也比較好消化。」

「麥片？你這是要餓死我！」

「忍耐一下，做為補償，我們明天去吃火鍋如何？」

「好耶──麥片最棒！」

戀人間的沉默總是舒適而安逸的，即使什麼都不做、什麼都不說，只要身邊是那個人，就永遠不會感到無聊，連空氣也都是甘甜的。

Brett就這樣靜靜的看著Eddy回覆郵件，而後他頂了頂上頭的那顆腦袋。

「小心變成斜視喔。」

「那正好阿，拍片時我就能無時無刻看著你了。」

「呵呵，你少肉麻了。」

Brett輕笑兩聲，沒了平日生氣的笑聲軟糯的很快就消散在空氣中，Brett是真的累壞了。

明明說要泡麥片，卻沒有一個人有所行動，Brett不打算讓Eddy離開；Eddy也沒有要起身的意思，彷彿只要有人動了就會打破此刻靜謐的美好。

不知道過了多久，直到Eddy聽見耳邊傳來平穩的呼吸聲，他才停下敲擊鍵盤的左手，輕輕握了握一直保持不動的右手，借給Brett的右側臂膀已經有些發麻了。

Eddy拿下眼鏡捏了捏眉頭，再用力眨了眨酸澀的眼睛，疲勞近乎填滿了整個身體，卻唯獨唇角仍不知疲憊的上揚著。

Eddy思考了下是要把Brett抱回床上還是就讓他這樣繼續睡著，不消多時他便選擇了後者，雖然右手麻得不行、Brett也沒辦法睡得很安穩，但彼此依偎著的時光過於幸福，他私心的想將它延續下去......

就這樣多待一會吧。

既然決定了，Eddy振奮了下精神便繼續他那沒有盡頭的信件回覆之路。

夜，還漫長著。


End file.
